Yellow Eye
, whose true identity is Richard Yello, is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a Shadow Blader and a member of the Snake Pit Organization. He's also a member of the Raging Bulls. His Beyblade is Shadow Roktavor 4Cross Flugel. Appearance Richard has an average build with curly brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and large dark pink lips. When Richard appears as his normal self, his outfit consists of a dark grey t-shirt with a large yellow stripe, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black shoes, and blue skinny jeans. As Yellow Eye, he wears the standard Snake Pit Shadow Blader uniform, with a yellow undershirt and gold lenses in his mask. Personality Due to his membership in the Snake Pit, he possesses a snarky personality with great Beyblading skills and he's typically shown being narcissistic. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution'' Richard Yello first appears as Yellow Eye with the rest of the Shadow Bladers. He is the first one the protagonists battle, and he's the only member who wins his battle. Later, he appears as himself during the World League as part of the Raging Bulls. Since the manager Theodore Glass is also Snake Pit leader Ashtem, it's assumed he chose Richard to join the team after seeing his performance in the Snake Pit. Richard doesn't battle as the Raging Bulls win their 3 battles every time before he's sent out. He eventually battles during the finals against BC Sol. It's there that Richard once again faces Rantaro, who doesn't recognize him until he shows off his Beyblade: Shadow Roktavor. This motivates Rantaro to get revenge for the last time. After a fierce battle, Richard is defeated with a Burst Finish, and spends the rest of the match watching from the sidelines. Beyblades * Shadow Roktavor 4Cross Flugel: Yellow Eye's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. It's a Shadow Version of Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel. Battles Relationships Theodore Glass/Ashtem As his leader, Richard clearly looks up to Theodore, a.k.a. Ashtem. It's assumed that Theodore took him in when he first stumbled upon the Snake Pit and put him through the intense training program. Theodore eventually became impressed with Richard's skills that he made him into one of the Shadow Bladers and gave him Shadow Roktavor after collecting data on Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel. After Richard defeated Rantaro, Theodore gave him a spot on the Raging Bulls. Rantaro Kiyama It's apparent that Richard and Rantaro have a mutual dislike for one another, and they each have the same Beyblade. As Yellow Eye, he easily beat Rantaro, who got his revenge in the first round of the finals. Gallery Shadow Roktavor 4Cross Flugel.png|Yellow Eye's Bey, Shadow Roktavor 4Cross Flugel Trivia * Yellow Eye is the only member of the Snake Pit who wasn't kicked out of the organization since he beat Rantaro, his counterpart. Category:Snake Pit Category:Villains Category:Alter-Egos Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Shadow Blader Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Stubs Category:Shadow Bladers (Burst) Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Raging Bulls